Of Sunny Days, Maple Leaves, Snowflakes, and Cherry Blossoms
by ChiiRyeeBiee
Summary: In which Ash promises to the wind to love Gary all year round, every year. Palletshipping Day fic, yaoi


**Konnichiwa minna, ChiiRyeeBiee here. Behold my second Palletshipping one-shot written solely for Palletshipping Day! So...HAAAAPPYYYYYY PALLETSHIPPIIIIIINNGGGG DAAAAAAAYYY! (Yeah, that was totally unnecessary but that's how excited I am right now, and even more xDDD)**

**I actually really like this one, but of course, I don't know what others think. Specifically, what you, my dear reader, will think about this. I should ought to warn you though that a) this is yaoi, and b) there may be some...err... let's just say, things that you may not like to simply put it without ruining the story for you. Yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you x.x I'm an evil person, I know. Don't kill meeeeeee~ Do point out my mistakes and errors, especially with the tenses since ehh... I dunno about the writing style too. **

**I dedicate this fanfic to all my lovely reviewers and fellow Palletshipping authors, plus my new bestie Kate who gave me an awesome prompt. To all who is reading, please review anyway, no matter how contemptuous you feel towards me after this *asks Lugia to protect my very soul* yosh...**

**Have fun reading, and Happy Palletshipping Day again! XD yeyy~  
**

* * *

**Of Sunny Days, Maple Leaves, Snow Flakes and Cherry Blossoms**

**Summary:** In which Ash promises to the wind to love Gary all year round, every year. Palletshipping Day fic dedicated to Kate and all my fellow Palletshippers :3

* * *

**~o~One~o~**

Ash loves Gary in the summer.

He loves the way the summer sun shines down on Gary's porcelain skin, illuminating the Eevee Trainer and making him appear angelic.

He loves the way Gary would fuss over about getting sunburned as he applies great dollops of sunblock here and there, usually looking unevenly spread at the back of the Pokémon Researcher's neck, his arms and his legs. "Better that than swollen blotch marks," he hears Gary say, making Ash roll his eyes at the neverending display of Gary's vanity.

He also loves how sexy Gary looks when he's working hard at field: sweat beads trickling down his muscular body; an unconscious hand darting towards his forehead to run through near-soaked auburn spikes. It takes a great amount of control for Ash to keep himself from jumping the guy, which Gary never notices because he's so caught up in researching. It's kind of a good thing, the ravenette thinks, since he loves it when the boy's face lights up after discovering something no man has ever done before. A full-blown smile graces his usually emotionless boyfriend, and Ash wishes at that moment to have a camera ready so he could snap a picture of Gary to keep with him forever.

On Gary's free days from field work and office work, the two of them go to the beach together, with the emerald-eyed boy always leading the way. Together they fly on Pidgeot to go swimming at the shores of Slateport City, but sometimes they would also leave to visit Fuschia, Cianwood, Sandgem or Undella Town.

The sea water is always freezing compared the warm summer sun, Ash notices, with the way the brunette shivers a little when he greets the sea with open arms. Ash joins him sometimes, but the water temperature never really gets to him. When Gary is up for it, the hazel-eyed boy would chase him around, no difficulty whatsoever as he tackles the older one into the water. Ash always wins this game and Gary is never sore about it. He just lets a head full of black hair rest comfortingly on his back, accompanied with tanned arms encircling his waist and pulling him closer.

Ash always collects seashells everytime they visit a new beach, but he never brings them home. There are times he spells Gary's name in the sand with the shells. Gary never makes a comment about Ash's sloppily-drawn love hearts around his name. Instead, the two of them enjoy making sandcastles, complete with tiny flags and little pebbles along its perimeter which the raven-haired boy considers to be the people.

If the two weren't at the beach, then they'd certainly be at Nimbasa City, on endless rollercoaster rides and ferris wheel journeys. Ash still closes his eyes when the drop comes. Gary actually yells profanities, but then they'd line up again for the next ride, ready to roll once more. On the ferris wheel Gary gets a full view of the city, while Ash fleetingly lets a hand brush over his boyfriend's. A comfortable silence looms over them while Ash leans on Gary's shoulder, and the brunette reminisces the first time he and Ash kissed under the summer sunset.

Everytime they go to the amusement park, Gary always drags Ash to the haunted house. There'd be people in creepy costumes and ghost Pokémon howling curses, which the hazel-eyed boy has gotten used to. He isn't scared of ghosts anymore like he used to be, courtesy of Gary's insistence to bring him there, he believes. Sometimes Ash talks to them, tells them about his day. He's made friends with a Banette called Bernard, and the two would go around scaring people before Gary gets fed up with the place and leaves.

Ash also loves watching Gary effortlessly win at every stall, gathering prize by prize at which most strangers eye with envy. Ash's favourite of them all is the cute Pikachu and Eevee plush toy; much like their beloved Pokémon. They appear to be sewn side by side as though they have an unbreakable bond. Ash knows when they return home, the Oak teen would display it on the marble table next to the television, for guests to see and Ash to constantly smile at during commercials.

During the hot season Gary always buys ice cream - always vanilla and never chocolate like the Ketchum teen likes, much to the latter's annoyance. It melts quickly as Gary licks away at the frozen treat, which sometimes annoys him because he'd have to wash his hands to get rid of the stickiness. He mindlessly takes a glance at Ash, who is pouting and squirming at the oh-so-wrong image painted in his mind. Curse Gary's oblivion and ignorance. It's one of the things Ash disliked about the boy, but despite this fact, the Pikachu Trainer still loves him anyway.

Summer. The season of abundant sunshine, with ultraviolet rays beaming through glass windows and the guaranteed gift of a tan. The season for resting and sleeping in for the day, with slurpees, vacations and magical humidity.

Oh yes. Ash loves Gary in the summer.

He loves Gary, very much.

**~o~Two~o~**

Ash loves Gary during autumn.

He loves the way Gary poses to survey the pink heavens, with Pidgeots and Fearows starting to migrate, old and young alike as they flap their chestnut-feathered wings to freedom.

He loves the way red leaves fall down to the ground, and how they dance along in the wind with Gary in the middle of it all. When the Oak teen is at work, he would reach out to catch one of them, hold it next to his face and commit to memory the pattern of its veins and the hinted yellow tints along its edges for research. At naptimes when the Pokémon Researcher rests his head on Ash's lap, the younger boy occasionally finds leaves in Gary's hair. He combs at chocolate spikes with a hand and smiles at Gary's peaceful face before leaning down to give him a kiss. The leaves smell like the emerald-eyed boy's vanilla shampoo.

Ash also loves the way Gary's muscles tense up when he rakes away the many maple leaves falling at the backyard of their house in one big pile. "Deciduous trees are troublesome," Gary complains, and he sends a negligent biting look at Ash who is standing next to the sliding door, laughing at his lover's predicament. When Gary's not looking, Ash would jump into the pile, hiding behind the maple tree to avoid the emerald-eyed boy's wrath. Gary never catches him, fortunately. He just rakes the outlying leaves back once more, the hazel-eyed boy snickering like mad at the mumbled words of annoyance.

In the morning, Gary would curl up like a Sandshrew everytime he wakes up freezing. Ash forgets the guy has a soft side, so he climbs back into bed to hug the brunette close to him. He whispers an _"I love you",_ falling asleep to the sound of Gary's soft snores. Gary still shivers nonetheless. Ash couldn't confidently say it was all because of the brunette's sensitive skin.

During the maple-leaved season, the two would take walks at Route 6 between Driftveil City and Mistralton Cave in Unova, or at the routes to and from Laverre City in Kalos. The trees in those particular places are plentiful, and Ash especially enjoys walking with Gary through the leaves, kicking them and listening to the distinctive crunching sound made beneath his lover's shoes.

Sometimes the two would hang around for long periods to watch the lovely sunset, which deeply coincides with the red and yellow hues of tree foliage. "It's so beautiful," Ash remarks, everytime. The hazel-eyed boy has learned to appreciate life's beauty, for he knew one day he'd most certainly not be around to see it. Eventually they leave with fruitful memories of the day; the Pikachu Trainer asleep on Gary as they fly back home.

The last harvest of the year before spring comes again is always memorable during the fall. Patches of pumpkins and corn line up, ready to be uprooted and sold to retailers. Sometimes Ash and Gary help out farmers, especially Whitney's family who owns a farm. The Miltank feast on the remaining green grass, while bundles of hay are stored proportionately for the winter. They dislike Ash somehow. It's Gary who manages to tame them all with his natural charisma with Pokémon. "Lucky bastard," The ravenette mutters, but he smiles nonetheless at the aforementioned bastard, the only one he could love. Bastard though he is, Ash still loves Gary anyway. Forever and always.

Social gatherings and festivals are a must during autumn, so Gary always invites Ash to the annual float and lantern festival, celeberated at their beloved hometown of Pallet. The normally quiet city becomes jubilant and carnivalesque as their local inhabitants rejoice in the merry occasion. Ash always admires Gary's figure as the older boy walks through the busy streets in traditional festive clothes. They eat toffee apples, try goldfish catching, shoot bottle targets and memorialize the many Pokémon-like floats passing through the city and the luminous lanterns drifting off to the midnight sky. Sometimes Ash catches fleeting glimpses of girls giggling at none other than Gary Oak. He sends them ruthless glares, but it doesn't stop them from ogling the famous Pokémon Researcher. "He's MINE," he roars possessively, and as though on cue, Gary turns away from xray eyes._ 'He's mine. He's still mine. He'll always be **mine**.'_

Accompanying fall are the fireworks atop Lumiose City, which the Ketchum teen and his boyfriend has seen every single year for the last seven years. Ash remembers fireworks when they first got together, and so every anniversary, they made it customary to watch the sky light up with several colours of the rainbow. Multicoloured highlights of green, blue, yellow and red paint the sky like glistening glitter. Everytime Ash looks into Gary's emerald eyes he could see hints of flashing colour reflected deeply in them. "I love you Ash." Gary whispers as Ash hugs him from behind. "I love you too, Gary... always." The younger always replies.

Autumn. The season of the everchanging pigments of leaves, from red, to orange, to yellow and brown as they gravitate slowly towards the ground. A visualization of warm colors bursting dramatically as one takes their first step outside their door. Autumn, the season for slowing down, with migrating birds, chilly mornings and annual celebrations.

Oh yes. Ash loves Gary during autumn.

He loves him so, and he'll love him always, for as long as he is around.

**~o~Three~o~**

Ash loves Gary in the winter.

He loves the smell of Gary's delicious hot chocolates; its cocoa scent diffusing all over their dining room. He loves the smell of chicken soups and vanilla porridges, both tasty meals to warm one's frosty soul.

He loves the way Gary looks in his favourite indigo fleece coat, all fluffed up and snuggly, like a child's huggable teddy bear. It's during the winter when Ash can't seem to let Gary go, always clinging on with a forceful hug. He wants to keep Gary warm. Keep him alive in the season of ice and emptiness.

Ash also loves the way Gary crouches next to the fireplace, like a bunny rubbing its pink little nose. A blanket is draped around the brunette and a mug of warm cocoa rests in front of him, still full. Ash tickles his sides sometimes, wanting to hear an expression of annoyance because Gary, stoic though he was, makes this pouty face Ash loved when he's angry. For some reason, the emerald-eyed boy has developed a resistance to tickling, since he never reacts when Ash does so.

Gary doesn't like doing field work in the winter. As much as the Pokémon Researcher hates the extreme heat, he also happens to hate the extreme cold. For three months, the Eevee Trainer would be working on endless papers on his desk; conclusive papers for research he's responsibly done field work for in the warmer seasons. Sometimes the two lovers stay in bed all day long, just relaxing into the bedsheets, never moving. Whenever they go out though, Gary always wears uncountable layers to shield himself from the bitter atmosphere, earning himself the nickname of _"overcoated Mareep"_ from Ash.

Snow is clearly a highlight of winter, so Ash often looks forward to a new day to step straight into the snow outside their home - the soft, soft icy cushion blanketing the ground in the early weeks of December. He likes to watch the snow fall or catch tiny snowflakes on his tongue. The Pikachu Trainer never fails to make at least one snow angel a day, while the brunette busies himself crafting an ice sculpture of Milotic or Gardevoir. Their front yard is adored gladly by passing neighbours, who say hi or bow respectfully to the lovely couple. They especially admire the accompaniment of LED lights pinned along the edges of a crimson roof. An old woman once pointed out the magnificent sculpture of Ash with a big grin on his face, holding Poké Balls in his hand confidently like a true Pokémon Master. "S'he your best friend?" she questions, old inquisitive eyes searching for emotions in cold jade ones._ "I love him."_ Gary responded, albeit her eyebrows were raised disapprovingly. "I always did, and I always will."

Christmas days are spent in parties between old friends, because Ash believes in keeping in touch and long distance friendships. People Gary didn't use to know now welcome him openly as part of their wide Pokémon family. Drew and May give him a box of new journals, Cilan and Iris; a new lab coat, Dawn and Barry; a set of new researching tools and Misty and Brock; a joint present of a largely framed photograph where he and Ash both stare into each other's eyes, the expression of love evident on their faces. Gary actually tears up seeing the meaninful present while Ash tries to shush him with a hug. However teary the Eevee Trainer is, with Ash, Gary is never alone, because the ravenette has friends who care for the both of them equally no matter what the circumstances are.

Ash's New Year Resolution is the same as always: love Gary with all his heart, despite all odds against him. Every year he makes the same promise to the wind, and every year he manages to fulfill it. In his heart, Ash knows Gary is making the same wish as they write out their hopes for the new year at the Snowpoint Temple in Sinnoh.

After their traditions, Gary takes Ash skiing and snowboarding, who are joined by Barry and Dawn. Ash happens to be a natural in snowboarding; defying gravity itself by performing dangerous 360 flips here and there. Gary should be jealous of him, but the older boy is much too busy trying to remember how to skid across the snow without falling over and avoid turning into an icicle at the same time. The blonde boy and the blue-haired girl both assist Gary in skiing down a simple slope, with Ash proudly watching and clapping his hands at the bottom of the snowy hill.

Gary used to read to Ash when he was tucked in bed ready for sleep to come, because Ash loved hearing the Eevee Trainer's voice - low and soft like a sung love song. His favourite stories were about The Sleeping Kirlia and The Froakie Prince, and everytime Gary read, Ash would somehow ask for a kiss, like the prince in Gary's stories. Nowadays though, Ash reads to Gary when the brunette finds it hard to sleep at night. "And they lived happily after," Ash finally says, checking up on Gary who has finally fallen asleep. Ash's stories never have a_ "the end",_ because he knows the story isn't over yet. Even bad things happen in fairytales, like how reality never has a fairytale ending. Ash keeps this opinion to himself as he slides an arm around his sleeping boyfriend and hugs him close, never letting go.

Winter. The season of sitting next to a fireplace and enjoying a nice warm cup of cocoa; of snowball fights between friends and Christmas holidays. The season of endless white flurries of ice and cold hearts melted by a never-freezing love.

Oh yes. Ash loves Gary in the winter.

Despite all odds, Ash promises to love Gary, even during the cold days. Gary will never feel alone with Ash around, because he is surrounded by a love that ends even the bitterest of situations.

**~o~Four~o~**

Ash loves Gary during spring.

He loves the way Gary sits in the middle of their backyard, surrounded by cheery Pidgeys and joyful Rattatas. They feast on the Pokémon food in Gary's hand, crying out their _"thank you"_s with a single happy cry.

He loves how Gary tries to copy the whistling of the visiting Taillows, and flaps his arms around like them when he thinks noone is looking. The emerald-eyed boy epically fails at reaching the high notes, and Ash can't help but burst out laughing at the absurdity of his beloved's actions.

He loves Gary's colourful sunflowers, rosemaries, lilies, periwinkles and osirias - rows of flowers sprouting freshly at the newly fertilized garden bed just outside their house. Ash never did understand one's love for gardening. His mother loves planting vegetables, while Gary has a secret love for flowers. "My mother used to do it. My sister taught me how to," is what Gary mentions when asked about it. Apparently every flower represents someone dear to him, and Gary adds a new kind everytime a new person makes their way into his heart. _'Not that it often happened,'_ Ash tells himself reassuringly. Seven years ago was the day Gary last planted a new flower: the ever-so-unique osiria. _"Because outside you may appear to be simple and pure,"_ Ash remembers Gary pointing out to the white parts of the petals before proceeding to the red parts, _"...but inside, you are the most beautiful of all things ever created."_

Ash loves to walk with Gary to a neighbourhood park a few streets away from their house. In the park, they fly kites shaped like Pokémon, interchanging from Skarmory to Drifblim or Noivern every year. There's a small pond in the middle of the park, where Psyducks like to waddle and splash in crazily and clumsily. Gary always brings a loaf of bread to the park to feed them, just so the Duck Pokémon don't completely lose their minds. Ash loves it when Gary's compassionate, but of course, he prefers it if Gary babied him instead of Psyducks. It's almost funny, the pouty face the hazel-eyed boy pulls as he watches his boyfriend pet the heads of grateful Psyducks, and if Gary could actually see it, he may have laughed. Maybe.

During spring, the two boys also go berry picking in the acre-wide berry fields near Camphrier Town. Gary eyes every kind of berry, from the Iapapa, the Rawst to the Cornn Berry, as this season he's decided to do further research on new types of berry mutations and their effects on Pokémon. After three baskets of all sorts of fruits, the emerald-eyed boy includes a bunch solely consisting of Custap Berries, which is the sweetest berry to use when making smoothies despite its slightly bitter taste.

Spring is the season of new life, and so Gary and Ash both fly to Floaroma Town to overlook the nearby cherry blossoms bloom and a multitude of flower buds open up to face the sun. _'It's all so amazing,'_ Ash thinks, referring to the endless colour of lilac, pink, yellow and scarlet, not to mention the honey sweet scent of each type of plant mixing in with the crispy spring breeze. Sometimes the wind carries some of these newly-opened blossoms; its coral petals being caressed into a contemporary dance. Gary bears in mind to catch at least one of these blossoms to put in display back home. Like a fallen samurai sacrificing his life for his emperor, he remembers a particular someone, as symbolized by the drifting flowers. Gary kisses the blossom before placing it in a jar, Ash once again hugging Gary from behind.

Every spring, Gary invites Ash as well as Misty and Brock to have a picnic in the middle of the flower-inhabited field in Floaroma. Club sandwiches and orange juice are passed around while quiet bits of chit chat and soft chuckles are exchanged between the two life-long couples. Misty and Ash both chase Beautiflys around, with Ash challenging the water type gym leader that he could befriend a Butterfly Pokémon amongst the swarm first.

After Ash suffers a great loss, he lies down next to Gary, who is looking up at the azure sky to look for clouds with distinctive shapes. There's always an angel-shaped cloud around this time of year. Ash has theorized it to be the guardian angel of those who are in love, and so the two always look for it when given the chance._ "I mean, look at the heart thing it's holding. It's got to be a love angel! Maybe seeing one means that we'd be together forever, right Gary?" _Ash protested passionately. Gary didn't believe him then but until now he still looks for it anyway, because secretly he's been praying to stay with Ash forever and ever and ever.

Spring. The season of new beginnings, with the intermittent shower of petals riding the wind in a slow and graceful manner. The season of radiant rainbow blossoms breaking out of their hidden shells to reveal a beauty that is appreciated by all. Spring, with the crisp fruity breeze and the constant chitter chatter of Pokémon emerging from hibernation. The season of happiness, of promises, and of hopes and dreams.

Oh yes. Ash loves Gary during spring.

Even in Gary's happiness Ash will rejoice along with him, and be there to give his love to the boy who has his heart.

**~o~Five~o~**

It's summer again and Ash awakens to Gary dressing up formally for a certain occasion. He looks at the calendar just beside the mirror, and frowns significantly at the date that meets chocolate eyes. "That day again, huh?" He voices out loud, but Gary ignores him to find a pair of socks somewhere in the back of their shared closet. When Gary emerges once again, the ravenette tackles him into a bone-crushing hug. "It's okay, Gary. I'm here for you. I always am." It's days like this when whatever Ash said didn't matter because the emerald-eyed boy has resolved to blocking out everyone and anyone. Tears stream down a pale face before they're wiped away immediately, and Ash wishes from the bottom of his heart for Arceus to give him the power to be able to do something, but he just can't. The Pikachu Trainer instead follows his lover to _"that place",_ noticing the glance a pair of emerald orbs made towards a commerative family photo as they exited their house.

Gary uses his trusty garden scissors to snap a dozen of particular flowers from their garden and arranges them into a bouquet. The tears won't stop falling. They never did, ever since the incident happened. Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Barry and Dawn are already waiting across the street, ready to accompany the couple to their destination via on flying Pokémon. Ash knows having company on sad days like this is helpful, because then Gary wouldn't feel so miserable. Altogether they fly to Pallet Town, with Ash's mother and Daisy waiting in the vicinity of where they land.

There is a forest filled with oak trees in Pallet, and within these woods a secluded portion of land lays, enclosed within long patches of grass and daffodils. Here he lies, asleep Gary likes to think, but he knows reality wouldn't permit it. He's gone already. Gone like the summer sun when autumn comes around. Gone like the maple leaves when winter makes itself known. Gone like the snow when spring decides to stay. Gone like the scent of freshly-bloomed flowers when summer seizes the day.

On this day, Gary, his friends and his remaining family gather to commemorate the two year anniversary of a very loved and important person to them all. Tears are once again shed for the passing of a loved one; the most coming from Gary and of course, Ash's mother. Kind words for Him were reiterated once more, and Ash knows that though time heals all wounds, the memory of a loved one will never leave you alone. If only memories were enough to humanize those who are already gone. Ash gives hugs to all his friends, his beloved mother and his one and only true love in hopes of cheering them up as well. He never really did like sad days. He hates crying in front of people, no matter how ignorant they are.

The group disperses and waits out back to leave Gary all alone with the tombstone, but Ash sticks around just in case Gary loses himself again. He absolutely detests seeing Gary so broken. This is why every year, he promises to love him more and more and more, as though his love alone could fill the dark void gaping in the Pokémon Researcher's heart. Ash walks towards the sobbing brunette and instinctively embraces him for a long period of time. "I love you." He whispers, shaking as he holds his beloved in his arms.

_I love you in the summer, when the sun shines brightly and beautifully._

_I love you in the fall, when the maple leaves drift down towards the dirt ground._

_I love you in the winter, when it's cold and snowing slowly._

_I love you in the spring, when different kinds of pretty flowers bloom all around._

_I love you._

_Spring, summer, winter, fall. No matter the season... I'll love you through it all._

_I love you Gary. Always... always and forevermore._

_So don't cry anymore because I am here. I am here. I. AM. HERE._

_I loved you last year, this year, and the year after that. I'll love you all year, every year, no matter what._

_So don't cry anymore, because I love you as such._

_Don't cry anymore, because I love you so much._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Let him go..._

_I'm still here._

_I'll always be here..._

_...always be here... always..._

Gary remains silent and gently breaks away from the hug to retrieve the bouquet he left at his feet. He trudges depressingly towards the tombstone and places the bouquet to its left, among with the many, many flowers Ash's friends, Daisy and Ash's mother brought along with them. "I love you too, Ash," he sobs back to his love, before kissing the tombstone and walking away with a heavy heart to leave. "I love you too... I love you always. And I'll never let you go."

Once Ash is alone with tombstone, he too sheds tears for the name that is written upon it. He takes a hold of Gary's bouquet and kisses every single flower, twelve in total. Ash doesn't want to be left behind by his friends, and so he takes one last glance at the grave before laying the flowers back into the position where Gary left them. One osiria bloom falls out of the bouquet; red backs encasing white petals naturally shaped into a heart.

_"I promise to love you all year, every year, even when I'm gone."_


End file.
